ABS compounds are well known molding and extrusion materials, and such compounds find a great variety of uses in tough molded articles such as luggage, protective covers, exterior and interior automobile parts, and the like. Such applications require a low gloss or mat surface. Improved compositions, which when extruded into articles, have low gloss but retain good impact resistance are desired.